I'll Never Let You Go Again
by nightmareb4xmasprincess1
Summary: This is a story of a which and a dark turtle ending up together, having super powered turtle girls.
1. Characters

Dark Raph (Rapier), Dark Leo (Dave) and Dark Mikey, (Michael)

Age: 18 years old

Family: each other, Donald, Sage and soon nieces

Bio: clones of the originals, are trying to change, can be kind, caring, family oriented

Looks: TMNT Fast Forward

Dark Don (Donald)

Age: 18 years old

Family: brothers, Sage and soon children

Bio: clones of the original Don, at first, evil, cunning, conniving, experimenter, after Sage, kind, caring, loving and protective

Looks: TMNT Fast Forward

Sage

Age: 18 years old

Family: Dark Turtles

Bio: kind, caring, a witch, outcast, tough, kinda girly, has always been with Dark Don

Looks: long, black hair, dark eyes, wears a purple tank top showing her stomach, with a matching long purple skirt, has a medium bust

Speedy

Age: 3 years old

Family: parents, sisters and uncles

Bio: mix of both parents, Donald and Sage, has the power of speed

Looks: little gray turtle, with pink bandanna and eyes

Sapphire, Diamond and Emerald

Age: 2 years old

Family: parents, sisters and uncles

Bio: mix of both parents, Donald and Sage, Sapphire can control fire, Diamond has Super Man's powers but not as strong and Emerald

Looks: little green turtles, with medium brown hair and brown eyes, Sapphire has a blue bow, Diamond a white bow and Emerald a green bow

Darius Dunn

Age: 45 years old

Family: none

Bio: evil, conniving, hates Sage, liar and wants the turtles to follow him again

Looks: TMNT Fast Forward


	2. Couples Song

**Donald and Sage: Say All I Need by One Republic**


	3. How It Began

This is a story of a witch who has been in the world and hated it. She has been abused and shut out from the world.

The girls name is Sage, and she is trying to change and she met Dark Don when she was thirteen. She fell in love with him and he did the same.

They soon had to leave each other for safety reasons and they never looked at anyone else. They soon find each other again and get back together instantly.

They changed a bit but not too much. Their love grows stronger and they grow closer than ever. Donald has changed the most, because he was crazy and evil.

But then Sage came along and changed him. He fell in love with her and she fell in love with him. She keeps him in line and he is very faithful and pretty obedient to her, in a way. The will stay together forever.


	4. Remembering

_Donald and Donatello were fighting terrible battle. Donald was of course winning and Donny looked beaten, bloody and scratched._

_Donald was above him, standing on Donny's chest, holding his head and ready to strike his head. Don begged for his life, he was in so much pain and he was actually scared._

_Donald was about to end his life but Sage came in and yelled, "DONALD! DON'T! PLEASE!"_

_She ran over to him and he looked up at her. He stopped and looked between her and Don. She grabbed his bloody arm and pulled him off of Don and Don got away._

"_Don't kill him…I can't see you killed…" she said._

_He looked at her and nodded, "Alright…I'm going to change…for you…"_

Donald woke up and sat up, looking down at his, now wife, Sage. He rubbed his head and stretched a bit, looking around.

He then looked around the room and then he looked down at the girl next to him. He smiled and bent down, kissing her head and sighing.

She shifted and turned around to him. He smiled down at her still and she opened her eyes and stretched.

"Morning, love…" he said.

"Hey…" she groaned a bit, "What time is it?"

"About eight…" he said, holding her.

She snuggled into him and he sighed.

"I had a weird dream…about when you…saved me…from making the biggest mistake of my life." He said.

She looked at him and she stroked his cheek, "Well…I just…couldn't see you get hurt or…killed."

He smiled and held her close, "I love you…my wonderful wife…"

She smiled and they kissed quickly and then got up and went to get ready for the day.


	5. Never Leave Me?

Donald was in his lab, just working on something as usual. He sighed and he threw everything on the floor, frustrated.

Sage came in and she bit her lip, "Hey…uhm…you hungry? I brought you dinner…"

He looked behind him and sighed, "I guess…what time is it?"

"Six at night…you have been in here for hours honey…don't you think it's time to take a break?"

She went over to him and put the food down by him and his drink. He smiled; it was his favorite food that she always made him when he was stressed.

She stroked his head and they both began to eat. She looked at what he was working on and he just looked up at her.

He was wondering HOW she changed him and how in the world that he was blessed with being with her.

She sighed and picked at her food. Donald held her hand and she looked at him, there was something on her mind…

"Babe…what's wrong?" he asked.

"What do you think about kids?" she asked.

"Well…I have actually never been around kids but…I would love to have one…someday…"

She bit her lip and put her food down. He put his down and she took his hand and put it on her stomach, hoping that he would get it.

"You're..?" he looked shocked.

She nodded and looked at him, "We're going to have a child…"

He just looked at her and was surprised. She waited for him to say something…anything…but she had to ask him.

"Please Donald…never leave me?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Never will I leave you…I love you…"

He then smiled a bit and then he hugged her close and tight. She sighed and breathed out, he was happy. He smiled and kissed and rubbed her stomach.

She smiled and just watched him. She loved seeing the wonderful look in his eyes. They both then began to eat again and they talked about names.


	6. Taking A Trip Down Memory Lane

Donald and Sage were looking at the pictures that they had of each other. There were pictures of them at their wedding and it was amazing.

They smiled and just looked at their pictures. There was one of them when they had their first kiss as a couple. She held his arm and the put his head on hers just continuing to look at them.

There was one where he was sitting down and he was sitting in his lap, holding him around the neck with their cheeks together.

But their favorite one was when they had their heads together and she had her arms around his neck, his around her waist and her eyes were closed and he was looking at her.

She smiled, "That one…is my favorite…it just…shows how we felt after we met each other…"

He smiled, "Yeah…it's one of my favorites too."

"But…I really like this one too…of the others…" she smiled and looked at them.

The other three were in tuxes, they looked good though. Dave, as usual didn't look all that happy, Michael looked kind of crazy and Rapier was actually happy.

"Haha…me too…that was actually very funny." He said.

She smiled and then they looked at the pictures of her pregnancy. She smiled and looked at them; she actually looked really good for a pregnant woman.

She stroked her stomach and Donald smiled and did the same. She leaned on him and he took a picture of them both with the baby. They then put it in the photo album and smiled at the picture.

"Hard to believe that we are going to be parents…" he said

"Yeah…I know…I am so excited!"

He held her close and sighed, "As am I…I love you both…"

She smiled, "We love you too…" and they just cuddled.


	7. First Child

"AAAAAHHHH!" Sage screamed, pushing the baby out.

Rapier was holding her hand, because Donald had to be the one to deliver the baby. She screamed and pushed hard, she was in so much pain.

"Come on baby! You can do this!" he said.

She smiled, weakly and continued to push. Finally the baby was out and she began to faint. Dave looked at Donald and he bit his lip.

Donald looked at the baby and then looked at Sage, worried. He then focused on the baby and cleaned her off. He held his baby and went over to Sage.

She panted a bit and she reached to Donald. He sat next to her and held her hand. She reached for her baby and Donald gently set her down in her arms.

She bit her lip and looked down at the little gray turtle in her arms. She sighed and bit her lip, she didn't have a name.

Donald stroked her head and held Sage close. She sighed, wondering what she was really like and what to name her, more importantly.

"What are we going to name her?" Donald asked.

"I don't know…" she said.

Donald realized that she was about to pass out because she was so tried…it took everything to give birth to this baby…she even used her powers.

"Sleep, baby…I will take care of her…" he said, taking the baby.

"Donald…will you be here when I wake up?" she asked.

"Of course…I will be right next to you…" he kissed her head and tucked her in.

She sighed and fell asleep. Donald smiled and stroked her hair and held his baby girl. Who knew that a crazy scientist could settle down and fall in love and have a child? It was a beautiful sight to see. Finally they all were asleep and close, like one happy family.


	8. She Has Powers?

"Donald! Where's our child?" Sage screamed, looking around for her.

He rushed in and looked at her, "You lost her?"

"No! I set her in her chair, I turned to get her food and then she was gone!" she said.

Donald looked around and then he looked at Sage when she screamed and jumped, running into him. He caught her and looked to where their child was.

She smiled and said, "Hi…"

Sage sighed, "She has powers…she's very…Speedy…"

Donald was confused, "Whoa…what? She has…powers?"

"Yeah…like me…ahah…wow…this is…wow…" she said.

"And did you say…Speedy?"

She nodded, "That's her name…Speedy…"

Donald smiled and nodded, "That…is actually a very cute name…"

They smiled and they watched or tried to watch her run around the room. Sage was used to it but Donald was getting dizzy.

She laughed a bit and she helped him to the couch and sat him down, putting her hand on his head. He smiled at her and looked at her.

Speedy then sat next to her father and hugged him, tightly. He smiled and hugged her back; he loved his little girl with all his heart.

Sage sat next to him and just watched him and Speedy interact…it was so cute! She was lucky to have a child with the turtle that she loved.


	9. Love Me

Donald and Sage were in their bedroom, and the others were in bed as well. Speedy was asleep in the nursery and they decided to have a night to themselves.

They were sitting on the bed, just kissing and gently touching each other's bodies. She sighed and he began to kiss her neck and lick it.

"Donald…what if…Speedy wakes up?" Sage gasped.

He smiled and found her sensitive spot, "She has been sleeping well the past few days…she will be fine…"

She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, facing the wall, "Donald…mmm…touch me."

He smiled and grabbed her, kind of roughly. She smiled and she bit her lip, moaning. He smiled and she began to play with his tails.

He smiled and loved it when she touched his tail; it made him feel really happy. She smiled and he began to undress her and she pulled him in close.

She leaned on the padding on the bed and he wrapped his tail around her right thigh and smiled. She smiled and she was pulled into him, roughly.

She moaned as he entered her and she held him close. She held him around the neck and moaned as he began to move.

"Damn…mmm…Sage…it's been awhile…" he said

"About…a few months…" she moaned and bit his shoulder.

He smiled and kissed her neck and bit her neck once and she smiled. She put her lips to his shoulders and he continued to move.

She then came and he came as well after about five hours of making love. They both lay there and sighed, holding one another.

They cuddled and panted, letting the sweat move along each other's bodies. They smiled and just lay there.

"I love you with all my heart Sage…" he said.

"Donald…I love you too…forever…" she said.

They kissed once more and then they both fell asleep, just in pure happiness.


	10. Here We Go Again!

"Damn it! Donald!" Sage screamed, giving birth, yet again to her THREE children.

The others were out today so she just had to grip the pillows and push the babies out. She panted and gave it everything she got again.

Donald coaxed her on and he caught the babies. He had one in each arm and then the last on in his tail. Sage panted and used her powers to clean up the mess she made.

Donald then cleaned the kids off and he went over to Sage. She held her children and Speedy came in and looked at the three of them.

Sage smiled and Donald did as well. Speedy just looked at the kids and she looked at her parents, wondering what they thought.

"Speedy…meet your sisters…" Sage said.

Donald, for the purpose of telling them apart, put a blue bow on the first one, a white on the second one and then a green on the last one.

She smiled and then said, "I have the perfect names for them…"

"What are they?" Donald asked.

"The blue bow…Sapphire…" she said and Donald nodded.

"White…Diamond…and the green…" she had to ponder it a bit.

"Emerald…" Speedy said.

She smiled and as did Donald, as he said, "That's perfect…"

They all then sat there and held the kids and smiled, they were a big happy family…but they were done with kids for awhile now.


	11. Powers Times Three

Sage was with the girls, teaching them their powers. Sapphire was mastering her fire powers, Diamond was mastering her Super Man like powers and Emerald had the technology around her.

She smiled and Sage clapped and the girls laughed. Soon, Speedy came in and ran round her mother and sisters. Donald soon followed and he was panting.

The three girls went over and hugged his legs and laughed, "Daddy!"

He smiled and looked down at them; all four of them were clinging to his legs. Sage smiled and sat there, watching them.

He tried to move but he fell and laughed as Sage caught him and kissed his head. He laughed and jut leaned on her.

She stroked his chest and face, smiling a bit. He held her face and kissed her once. She smiled and kissed his head.

They both just sat there and watched their children, master their powers. Sage helped them along the way and Donald just smiled at them all.

He was lucky that she understood how frustrating it is to master powers. He was just smiling and watching her still, giving her a few pointers and she did them, it was kind of fun.


	12. Marriage Problems

It was Sage and Donald's anniversary and Sage was actually really upset. Donald forgot for the third time and she was getting pissed off.

She sighed and sat there next to him as he did whatever he wanted to do. She pretended to be okay but truth was…she was angry at him.

Donald tried to put his arm around her but she drew away. He looked at her, confused and bit his lip, he had to ask.

"Babe…what's wrong?" he asked.

"You are seriously asking me?" she said, bitterly.

"Uhm…yeah…I am…" he was confused.

"Donald…do you have ANY idea what today is?" she asked.

"It's…Saturday…" he looked confused.

"Oh my gosh! Damn it! You did it again! This is the third time, Donald! It's our five year anniversary! And you forgot!" Sage then began to storm off.

He grabbed her arm and looked at her, "I'm sorry…I…"

She pulled out of his grasp. She pushed him away and growled at him, her hair was fairing up. Donald backed up and looked at her.

"This is the last time you will forget! I'm done!" she said.

He looked at her, he was hurt and in shock. She was leaving him? He couldn't believe that he was hearing this.

She pushed past him and went to their bedroom and began to pack hers and the kids things. He went over to her and looked at her.

"You are packing…the kids things?" he asked.

"I am not going to let you ruin their lives and forget their BIRTHDAYS…"

Donald looked at her and she then went and grabbed the kids and went to the car and put them in.

Donald followed her and begged, "Please…don't leave me…I…I can't be without you…Sage…you know this…you of all people…"

"I can't be with a guy who cares only about him! You forgot three times!" she exclaimed.

The kids looked at them and they began to cry. Sage did too, she hated this but she needed to leave…she couldn't take him forgetting their anniversary…

She then pushed him off and got in the car and drove off. Donald sat there and cried, he was really hurt and he watched his family drive away.


	13. I'm Sorry, Please Forgive Me?

Sage and the girls were sitting in their new house. She sighed and read a book, thinking about Donald…even if she didn't want to.

Speedy said, "It's just not the same without that dork…"

"Which dork?" Sage asked.

"The one you broke up with…" she said.

"No! And hey he's not a dork!" Sage replied.

Speedy pointed at her, "Ahah! You still love him!"

Sage sighed and turned away. She did still love him but she couldn't; especially not after all the mistakes he made. She went on the computer and just began to surf the net.

She then turned the computer on and Emerald activated the camera that was on his computer and beamed it to hers.

She gasped and saw Donald on the bed, sitting there and he had his hands on his head, his head tucked into his chest a bit, his legs were also tucked up in his chest and his tail was wrapped around his right ankle.

Sage felt tears in her eyes and he was also crying. She then called to him and he looked at her. He sighed and put his hand on the computer.

She put her hand on his hand and cried hard. He cried hard as well and sighed, he wanted her back. She then kissed the screen and he smiled a bit.

"Donald…I'm sorry…" she said.

He sighed, "I'm sorry too…I promise I will make it up to you…come home?"

She smiled and then the girls went over to the computer and they all yelled, "Hi daddy!"

Sage laughed and held them and sighed, he smiled and waved to them all and they giggled.

"Hi girls…you coming home soon?" he asked.

"Yeah!" they shouted.

Sage smiled and then she began to pack everything up and smiled at him. He smiled and became really, really happy.

"We'll see you in two hours, Donald…alright?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded, "I will be waiting…"

She smiled and closed the computer and packed the car. She strapped all the girls in and then they began to drive home…going to see the man that they all loved.


	14. I'll Love You Forever

They all got home and Donald was waiting on the porch. They all jumped out of the car and the girls ran over to him. They hugged him and kissed him and he kissed their heads.

He smiled and just held his girls. Then the girls went inside and Sage was getting everything out of the car. Donald went over to her and he pushed her in the car.

She gasped and looked at him. He got in and he just pulled her into a rough but passionate kiss. She kissed back and held is head in and he held her waist.

She then broke the kiss of air and he went and kissed her neck. She moaned a bit and he found her sensitive spot.

"Donald…I'm so sorry…I love you…" she said.

He smiled, "I'm sorry…and I love you too…forever…"

They then got out of the car and they brought everything into the house. They both then heard a song playing and they listened and went to the lab where the song was playing:

_**Do you know where your heart is?**__**  
**__**Do you think you can find it?**__**  
**__**Or did you trade it for something**__**  
**__**Some where better just to have it?**__**  
**__**Do you know where your love is?**__**  
**__**Do you think that you lost it?**__**  
**__**You felt it so strong, but**__**  
**__**Nothing's turned out how you wanted**___

_**Well, bless my soul**__**  
**__**You're a lonely soul**__**  
**__**Cause you won't let go**__**  
**__**Of anything you hold**___

_**Well, all I need**__**  
**__**Is the air I breathe**__**  
**__**And a place to rest**__**  
**__**My head**___

_**Do you know what your fate is?**__**  
**__**And are you trying to shake it?**__**  
**__**You're doing your best and**__**  
**__**Your best look**__**  
**__**You're praying that you make it**___

_**Well, bless my soul**__**  
**__**You're a lonely soul**__**  
**__**Cause you won't let go**__**  
**__**Of anything you hold**___

_**Well, all I need**__**  
**__**Is the air I breathe**__**  
**__**And a place to rest**__**  
**__**My head**___

_**I said I all I need**__**  
**__**Is the air I breathe**__**  
**__**And a place to rest**__**  
**__**My head**___

_**Do you think you can find it?**__**  
**__**Do you think you can find it?**__**  
**__**Do you think you can find it?**__**  
**__**Better than you had it**__**  
**__**Do you think you can find it?**__**  
**__**Do you think you can find it?**__**  
**__**Do you think you can find it?**__**  
**__**Yeah, better than you had it (Better than you had it)**___

_**I said I all I need**__**  
**__**Is the air I breathe**__**  
**__**And a place to rest**__**  
**__**My head**___

_**I said I all I need**__**  
**__**Is the air I breathe**__**  
**__**And a place to rest**__**  
**__**My head**___

_**Whenever the end is**__**  
**__**Do you think you can see it?**__**  
**__**Well, until you get there**__**  
**__**Go on, go ahead and scream it**__**  
**__**Just say it**_

They both smiled and blushed a bit. Their girls were standing there, looking at them both. They kissed once more and just listened to the song and cuddled their girls. They were a happy family now and they would stay that way.


	15. Don't Take the Kids!

Donald and Sage were at home, just relaxing after a hard week of working and making up for the fight. They were all sitting around, watching TV and laughing.

Just then, they heard a crash in the front of their home and they both got up and gasped when they saw Darius.

Donald put his hand in front of her and Sage held her kids and they held her. Normally they were not scared but with Darius…they were terrified.

They held on to their mother and Donald growled a bit. He glared at Dunn and he just laughed.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Why I have come to take your kids from you…simple as that." He said.

"You can't have them!" Sage yelled.

Then somehow, he grabbed the weakest and the smallest child, Emerald. Darius laughed and Emerald cried and screamed.

"Emerald!" Donald and Sage screamed.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she would scream.

Sage gasped and she then looked at Speedy and she knew what had to be done. Donald looked behind him at his family and he bit his lip.

He knew what Sage was going to do…and he didn't like it.

Darius growled, "Make your choice…Donald…either you join me…or your little daughter here dies."

Sage set Speedy down and Speedy held the girls in her arms. Sage turned around and pushed Donald away a bit and she looked at him.

"Give me my daughter…and…I will go with you…" Sage said.

Donald gasped, "Sage! You can't!"

"It's for our girls…" she felt tears fall from her face.

Darius thought about it and then he handed Emerald to her and she put her by Speedy and Sage kissed all of their heads.

"Speedy…you know where to go…" she said.

She nodded and ran the other way. Darius then grabbed Sage's arm roughly and she gasped in pain. Donald then grabbed Sage's hand and looked at him.

"Take me too…" he said.

Sage looked at him and his eyes read that he would not leave her and that it was for the kids. She then gasped when Donald's arm was grabbed and he began to bleed. They were both taken away; nothing good could come out of this besides that it was for their girls.


	16. Pain

Sage and Donald were in a cell, just holding each other and trying to figure out how to get out of there. Sage was asleep in his arms and he sang her their song.

He sighed and put his head on hers and she shifted and opened her eyes. She looked at him and sighed, she was scared.

"Honey…it's alright…we will get out of here…" he said.

"I'm not worried about that…I'm worried about the girls…" she said.

He nodded, "Me too…but the others agreed to help us if anything goes wrong…"

She nodded and cried she was very scared and terrified. He held her stroking her hair and bit his lip. He really hated to see her cry and be in pain.

Just then, the cell door opened and Donald looked up and saw Darius. He pointed to Donald and his…minions grabbed his arms and he was pried away from Sage.

She gasped and tried to get to him, but Darius pushed her, roughly and she hit the wall. She gasped and fell to the ground.

Donald struggled with his arms behind his back and then Darius had an evil smile, "Take her as well…she needs to see what is going to happen to her love…"

She was then grabbed and her arms were pinned behind her back. She was in pain and they both went to Darius' lab.

She gasped and he was just being held by his minions, they were stronger than him. Sage tried to use her powers but she was shocked and couldn't use them.

Donald looked her in the eyes and they read, _'I love you…'_

She bit her lip and tried not to cry, she had to stay strong and not let Darius see her cry. She struggled and Donald watched Darius pace in front of him.

Darius looked at Sage and she growled at him. He laughed and went over to Donald and he began to ask them a few questions.

"Sage…if I threatened your life…would you ever leave Donald?"

"If you kill me…my love for him will still be the same…if not stronger…"

He nodded and then he grabbed Donald's face plate on his left cheek and ripped it off. He yelled out in pain and began to bleed and Sage gasped, feeling sick.

"Donald!" she tried to get to him but she couldn't.

He panted and felt the blood just running down his cheek. Darius then looked at the metal plate and went over to her and ran it across her face.

She turned her face away from him, closing her eyes tight. Darius looked ready to kiss her but he was interrupted.

Donald growled, "Leave her alone!"

Sage looked at Donald and Darius pulled away from her. She looked at Donald and he was amazed that he had the same loving look in her eyes.

He was ashamed and he felt his heart drop. He saw the pain in her eyes because he was in pain now.

Darius then saw the look in their eyes and he then began to gouge his left eye out. Sage couldn't watch that. He yelled in pain and he cried because it was so painful.

Darius laughed and Sage began to cry, she couldn't do anything for him…and it was driving her crazy!

Just then, Donald was strapped on a table and Sage was pushed over by him and Darius put a saw in her hand.

She gasped and Darius said, "Take his right leg off."

She gasped and put the saw down, "No! I will not!"

She was smacked across the face and thrown on the ground. Sage gasped and was beaten. Donald struggled and yelled to Sage.

Sage sat there and she began to feel like she was passing out. Just then Darius laughed and began to saw off Donald's right leg.

He yelled in pain, more than ever before, because he was doing it slowly and in a torturous way. Sage closed her eyes, because she was passing out and she let one tear slip from her eye.


	17. Back and Healing

Sage woke up and she sat up and looked around, everything was the same. She got up and she saw Donald's right leg missing. She felt sick and she began to un-strap him from the table.

She thought that he was dead but she gasped when he grabbed her right wrist and pulled her close to his face.

"Sage…you need…to get out…I will just slow you down…" he said.

She shook her head, putting her hand gently on his cheek, looking him straight in the face.

"I can't leave you…I promised you that I would not leave you ever again…" she said.

She continued to un-strap him and then she grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around the left side of his face so that it wouldn't get infected or anything.

She then looked around and grabbed a spear looking weapon and handed it to him. He took it and leaned on it and her and they began to walk out.

Sage fell a few times and Donald was more worried about her but she was more worried about him. She gasped and bit her lip, she looked at him.

They both continued to go home and they both managed to get out of there…alive at least.

Sage and Donald arrived home and she set him on the couch and she sat next to him. She finally had control of her powers and she made him a fake leg but it looked close enough to pass off as his real leg.

She then connected it to what was left of his leg and he jumped in pain. She looked at him and he just stroked her face.

She then made an eye for him and she took the cloth off and kissed his cheek and it only left a scar. She then popped the eye in and he closed his eyes and let them water a bit.

"Sorry…it will take a bit getting used to but…"

He opened his eyes and looked at her, he could see again. He now noticed the wounds on her and he began to treat her wounds.

She pulled back a bit when he would hit a very sore spot on her arm. He kissed it a bit and he looked at her. She moved her eyes up to his and they blinked a bit.

He then pulled her in and he finally cried hard, he was so scared of losing her. She held onto him and stroked his head and cried as well, because he was in pain.

"I'm so sorry…I couldn't save you, Donald…" she said.

"No…I'M sorry I couldn't save YOU, Sage…" he cried.

They both just sat there for a bit, crying and holding each other, close and they are happy to be alive.


	18. Depression

The girls were now back at home and Sage and Donald were fully healed and he was getting used to his eye and leg.

The girls were around them both and thinking about ways to make Donald feel better. He was feeling depressed because of how he now looked and what happened to her.

She sighed and looked at him biting her lip. She looked at the girls and they knew that their father was not acting normal.

He was sitting on the other side of the room and just staring at the wall. Sage just watched him and she felt a pain in her hear for him.

She went over to him and hugged him and he sighed and did a half hug. She took his other arm and wrapped it around her.

He looked down at her and she looked up at him. She sighed and bit her lip, she had to ask.

"Donald…what's wrong, babe?"

He sighed and got up and she followed him. He tried to walk out of the room but she blocked the door.

"Sage…please move…" he said.

"No…talk to me…please?" she asked.

He sighed, "I don't want to…it's not worth it…"

"What is not worth it? You shut me out all the time now and I want to know why…"

He grew angry, "You really want to know? Take a good look at me!"

Sage did and she knew that he felt bad about what happened. She just looked him dead in the eye and she reached her hand up to his face.

He pushed it away and sighed, "Don't…"

"Donald…" she said.

"I don't understand how you are still here…by my side…"

"What the hell does THAT mean?" she was getting frustrated.

He sat down and put his hands on his head, "Sage! Look at me! I have truly become a monster! I am ugly! I am deformed! And your beauty…" he stopped.

"Donald…Donald…" she went over and put her hands on his face and made him look at her.

"Look…I know you feel bad…I hear you cry at night…but listen to me…"

He looked at her, his eyes were calm and he was kind of worried to hear what she was going to say.

"I love you…no matter what…I think you are still the most handsome turtle …that I fell in love with…losing your eye, your metal plate or your leg…doesn't and will NEVER change that…"

He looked at them and then the girls came over and they hugged him, sighing.

They all said, "We still love you, daddy…and always will!"

He cried and held all of his girls, with both his arms and his tail. He was glad to hear and know that his family still loved him, even if he was missing a few parts of his body.


	19. How It Finished

Well…it is the end of our story now and to sum it up…here is what happened after Donald got over his depression.

He finally got used to his synthetic leg and eye. He was still kind of upset at times but Sage always reminded him that his family still loves him for him.

He watched his girls grow up and get married and have kids of their own, just like any father would for his children.

Sage kind of lost her powers at an old age and she became really sick, because of her powers taking everything out of her.

Donald was worried and he did what he could for her. Sage was the first to die because she became so sick and her powers completely DRAINTED out of her.

Donald soon died after words, but not before making sure that his little girls had a good life. He died from a broken heart. They all lived good, fruitful lives and they would do it all over if they had to…or if they could.


End file.
